muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bird filmography
A list of productions Big Bird has appeared in. TV Shows *''Sesame Street'' *''Sesamstrasse'' - Folge 1000 *''Zhima Jie'' *''Sesame Street'' (Japan) *''Zhima Jie: Da Niao Kan Shijie'' *''The Furchester Hotel'' **Episode 201: A Big Bird Surprise **Episode 216: A Furchester Christmas TV Specials thumb|200px thumb|200px *''Julie on Sesame Street'' (1973) *''Out to Lunch'' (1974) *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1978) *''A Special Sesame Street Christmas'' (1978) *''A Walking Tour of Sesame Street'' (1979) *''I Love Liberty'' (1982) *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' (1983) *''Big Bird in China'' (1983) *''Henson's Place'' (1984) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Sesame Street, Special'' (1988) *''Big Bird in Japan'' (1988) *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' (1989) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' (1991) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' (1993) *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (1994) *''Stars and Street Forever'' (1994) *''Elmopalooza'' (1998) *''CinderElmo'' (1999) *''The Street We Live On'' (2004) *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) *''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' (2016) *''The Magical Wand Chase'' (2017) *''When You Wish Upon a Pickle'' (2018) *''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' (2019) Guest Appearances thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px *''The Ed Sullivan Show'' - December 14, 1969 *''The Flip Wilson Show'' ** Episode #1 (September 17, 1970) ** Episode #5 (October 15, 1970) *''Evening at Pops: 1971'' (1971) *''The Dick Cavett Show'' - November 25, 1971 *''The Electric Company'' - Episode 131 *''Hollywood Squares'' (1976, 1977, 2000, 2001) *''Donny & Marie'' (1977) *''NBC Salutes the 25th Anniversary of the Wonderful World of Disney'' (1978) *''The Muppet Show'' - Episode 318: Leslie Uggams *''The Road to China'' (1979) *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood'' **Episode #1482: "Mister Rogers Visits An Art Museum" **Episode #1483: "Mister Rogers Talks About Competition" *''Hee Haw'' (1981) *''Night of 100 Stars'' (1985) *''Today'' **November 14, 1988 **December 28, 2005 **January 5, 2017 **February 13, 2017 **November 8, 2017 **November 8, 2018 *''Hey Hey It's Saturday'' - April 29, 1995 *''Kathie Lee Gifford's Lullabies for Little Ones'' (1996) *''Soul Man'' - "The Stan Plan" *''People Profiles: Jim Henson'' (1999) *''Between the Lions'' - "Tweet, Tweet" *''Evening at Pops: 2001'' (2001) *Emmy Awards (2003, 2009) *''The West Wing'' - "Eppur Si Muove" *''Jeopardy!'' - April 4, 2006 *''Deal or No Deal'' - December 25, 2006 *''The Sunny Side Up Show'' (2007) *''A Capitol Fourth'' (2009) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (2009) *''Martha'' (2010) *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' (2011) *''Good Morning America'' **September 19, 2012 **September 13, 2013 **January 15, 2016 *''The Wendy Williams Show'' - September 21, 2012 *''Saturday Night Live'' **October 6, 2012 (Daniel Craig / Muse) **April 11, 2015 (Taraji P. Henson / Mumford & Sons) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' - September 25, 2013 *''The Colbert Report'' **September 26th, 2013 **December 18, 2014 *''CBeebies Bedtime Stories'' - November 1, 2016 Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) Albums *''The Sesame Street Book & Record'' *''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album'' *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert'' *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' *''Pete Seeger & Brother Kirk Visit Sesame Street'' *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' *''Merry Christmas from Sesame Street'' *''Aren't You Glad You're You?'' *''Let Your Feelings Show!'' *''Sleepytime Bird'' *''Happy Birthday from Sesame Street'' *''The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album'' *''What Time Is It on Sesame Street?'' *''Fair Is Fair'' *''On the Street Where We Live - Block Party!'' *''Every Body's Record'' *''Sesame Disco!'' *''Dinah! I've Got a Song'' *''Big Bird's Birdtime Stories'' *''The People in Your Neighborhood'' *''Camping in Canada'' *''Getting Ready for School'' *''Grin & Giggle with Big Bird'' *''Sesame Country'' *''Big Bird presents Hans Christian Andersen'' *''Sesame Street Sing-Along!'' *''For the First Time'' *''Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along'' Direct-to-video thumb|200px *''Learning About Letters'' (1986) *''Learning About Numbers'' (1986) *''Getting Ready to Read'' (1986) *''I'm Glad I'm Me'' (1986) *''Play-Along Games & Songs'' (1986) *''Bedtime Stories & Songs'' (1986) *''Learning to Add and Subtract'' (1987) *''Big Bird's Storytime'' (1987) *''Sing-Along'' (1987) *''Getting Ready for School'' (1987) *''Big Bird's Favorite Party Games'' (1988) *''Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street'' (1988) *''The Alphabet Game'' (1988) *''The Best of Ernie and Bert'' (1988) *''Dance Along!'' (1990) *''Sing Yourself Silly'' (1990) *''Sesame Street Visits the Hospital'' (1990) *''Sesame Street Visits the Firehouse'' (1990) *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' (1991) *''Big Bird Sings (video)'' (1995) *''Do the Alphabet'' (1996) *''Get Up and Dance'' (1997) *''Big Bird Gets Lost'' (1998) *''Kids' Favorite Songs (video)'' (1999) *''WHat's the Name of That Song?'' (2004) *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' (2004) Theme park *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''Spaghetti Space Chase'' *''Street Mission'' Video games *''Big Bird's Egg Catch'' *''Alphabet Avenue'' *''Elmo's Letter Adventure'' *''Sesame Street Sports'' Books See also: Big Bird Books *''The Together Book'' *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' *''Cookie Monster, Where Are You?'' *''I am a Monster'' *''How to Be a Grouch'' *''The Sesame Street Riddle Book'' *''Rosita's New Friends'' *''Monsters Are Red, Monsters Are Blue'' *''Hokey Pokey Elmo'' Comics *''Sesame Street'' (comic strip) *''Epi / Blas ...y los demás'' *''Sesame Street'' (Ape Entertainment) Online content *Sesame Street viral videos Commercials, promos, interstitials *PBS promos *''Don't Forget to Watch the Movie'' *''A Brief History of Motion Pictures'' *Fuji Xerox *NBA "1,000 Reasons Why I Love This Game" *Yamazaki *''Let's Move!'' PSAs (with Michelle Obama) *AT&T *Chrysler __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies